Fate Entwines
by Captain Ochibi-san
Summary: What will happen if new twists are added to the story? Please read to find out.
1. Prologue

**FATE ENTWINES**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed.

**A/N: **I have my own twists, so please don't get angry. This is my ending of Gundam Seed Destiny, hence the twists. This following 'scenes' take place near the end of GSD. It's all paragraph, no dialogue whatsoever, please don't get angry.

_

* * *

_

_For Athrun and Cagalli_

For three months, Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha got married. But even in this happy event, the war still wages on.

_For Kira and Lacus_

Kira lives happily with Lacus, but Kira is still fighting. Lacus tries her best to help Kira in the battle.

_Summary_

Cagalli, Murrue and Lacus were on the Archangel, while Athrun, Mu and Kira were struggling to defeat their enemies. Suddenly, an enemy strikes the Archangel down and kills those in it. Only Athrun and Mu have seen the explosion. Kira, on the other hand thought that Meer was Lacus. Everyone felt that this were their life to be.

20 years later…

* * *

**A/N: **Please be noted that in this fic, Meer is not dead, and I'm not trying to make Kira look stupid. Please bear with me. Thank you and please review. 


	2. The Beginning of Fate

**FATE ENTWINES**

Beginning of Fate 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed

20 years later…

"Asukaga!"

A boy with dark blue hair and gold eyes yawned and sat up from his straw filled bed. He scratched his head with another yawn and stood up.

"Asukaga Kanzaki! What are you doing?"

"Coming, grandpa!" Asukaga called, and, slipping on his shoes, left his room.

A stern old man looked down at Asukaga in anger. "What were you doing?" the old man exasperatedly cried. "I need you to go to the town to get me some spices. Go! And tidy up your hair."

Asukaga pouted and said carelessly, "I don't care, it's fine the way it is. Where's mom anyway?"

"So you want your mom to do your chores now?" the toothless man shook the knife he was holding threateningly at his grandson.

"I didn't say that!" Asukaga sat down on the table and munched on the toast set before him. "I was just wondering where she was."

"She's in the backyard, picking vegetables," replied the man, and grabbed the toast from Asukaga. "You should be halfway to the town now. Get to your feet or you'll be sleeping in the barn tonight."

Asukaga's face fell, then he stood up and walked out. He peeped around at the backyard to see his mother with his back to him, crouched down and picking the ripe vegetables. He shrugged and went down the dust-covered path.

Asukaga's home was situated in the middle of the desert, where the town was a few miles away and barely had neighbors. He was a sixteen-year-old carefree boy who lived with his strict grandfather and his kind mother (almost complete opposites). On his way to town, he always stopped by an old, abandoned warehouse where he cooled off and explored the different machines they didn't have in the desert. This time, he had no time to stop, because his grandfather would have his head. Asukaga looked at the warehouse and sped off in the direction of the town.

**A/N: **Please forgive me if my chapters are so short. : )


	3. The Beginning of Fate 2

**FATE ENTWINES**

Beginning of Fate 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed

"Mother, I need not assistance here."

A disciplined young boy smirked as he placed his gun down. His target had only holes in the middle of the target, and none in the other rings. He had perfected everything: piloting, shooting, everything that was needed by a superior military officer.

"Are you sure, Asthene, or do you require more guns?" said a woman with vivid pink hair. "Or perhaps bullets…"

"No, mother," said Asthene. "I ask for nothing such. I fear that my fellow students are going to bow before my greatness. I do not crave for the crowd's attention."

The students surrounding him glared at Asthene. His status in the school was high: his father, Kira Yamato, was a great pilot, and his mother, Meer, was a singer. He was growing up to be a spoiled brat, and very arrogant.

"Why is father not here?" Asthene pointed his nose upward as he pushed his way out of the crowd. "I thought he would come."

"He is very busy today, dear," answered Meer. "You must understand. Even if the war is gone, he still has obligations."

"Hmph!" Asthene folded his arms like a baby boy who didn't get what he wanted. "Is he visiting his sister's grave again? He always does that to me. He never sees how well I do in school."

"Honey," Meer said soothingly, "You don't need to boast your skills. You're a Coordinator studying in a Naturals' school. It's very obvious who the winner is."

"But mother, I still have unusual skills compared to them. I have the highest grade in my class! Who would ever get a 99 other than I?"

Meer smelled a tantrum coming up, so she smiled at her son and said, "Of course, Asthene! You are the best there is, even among the Coordinators."

Asthene beamed and wrapped his arms around his mother. "Thank you. I love you, mother."


	4. Rising Flame

**FATE ENTWINES**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed

* * *

"Where is father?" complained a bored Asthene as he sat in his chair in his brilliant home, looking out of the large window. "He should be here by now."

"Don't worry," Meer placed the book she was reading down and hugged her son. "He'll be back before dark. He always does."

"He must put all his attention to me." Asthene shrugged his mother's arms off him and leaned on the window. "I am his one and only child and therefore his concentration ought to be on me."

Meer gazed sadly at her son. If only she and Kira didn't raise their son spoiled for the sixteen years in his life, Asthene wouldn't be like that. She narrowed her eyes and spotted a blue car in the distance and clapped her hands together. "Father's home!"

"Where?" Asthene excitedly searched for the car and saw it parking in front of their house. "Great! I can't wait to tell him about today." And then he rushed out of the room, down the stairs and stood in front of the large oak doors, his smile ready to greet his father hello.

One of the doors opened, and a brown haired man walked in.

"Kira!" Meer greeted, putting her arms around her husband. "Asthene and I were so worried."

"Is that so?" Kira smiled weakly and sighed.

"Do you want to hear about my day in the institute, father?" Asthene followed his father and mother up the stairs. "I was _so_ great ---"

"The newly trained soldiers are good, they completed the target shooting in a short time." said Kira as he and Meer opened the door to their room. "I thought they would be another bunch of novices like the previous lot."

"But father, don't you want to hear about my day?" Asthene persisted, trying to interrupt his father.

"It was so tiring, I had to go home early," Kira slammed the door right in Asthene's face.

Asthene stared at the closed door and lowered his head. "Father, I was good at shooting too," he whispered to the door. "I didn't miss the target… Please listen to me…"

Asthene frowned and went to his room. He punched the wall with his bare hand. "Why, father? Why won't you notice me now?" He punched the wall again and his hand started to bleed. "I thought you cared… Hmm… I need to call the Ulterior Chaos together."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please review. 


	5. Crimson

**A/N: **Sorry if I haven't updated for a very very long time. TT-TT (So busy with schoolwork...)

**FATE ENTWINES**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed

Asukaga yawned as he walked back to his house. It took him several stores to find the spices his grandfather needed. For sure, he would be sleeping with the animals tonight. Not that he minded, but he always liked to be close to his mother. He looked up again at the warehouse and smiled to himself. It wouldn't hurt if he stayed there for a while. After all, he was already in trouble. He pushed the rusty, cold metal door of the warehouse and went in. He admired the machines as he touched them one by one. Lost in thought, he wandered into the darker region of the warehouse where he had never been before. Asukaga scratched his nose as he climbed up one of the machines and sat on a comfy chair on top.

"Wow," he said, bouncing on it. "It's fluffy. I wonder if I could take this home…"

He felt around the chair and found a button. He pressed it, then a light the surrounding of the chair. "Whoa!" Asukaga exclaimed. "It's alive!" and pushed more buttons. The entrance of the chair closed and a large screen faced him, displaying the words G.U.N.D.A.M. "Cool!"

Asukaga pressed another button, and the cockpit opened. He took a look at the machine. It was bright red in color even if it was covered in dust. He grinned widely and said, "Nice! I'm gonna call you Crimson."

A large explosion occurred suddenly and Asukaga stumbled while going down Crimson. Picking himself up, he ran to the entrance of the warehouse and peeked outside. He saw, in a swirl of yellow clouds from the desert sand, a mass of huge machines the same structures as Crimson were striding towards his village.

"No!" Asukaga shouted and ran back to Crimson. He pushed every button of the machine until it finally worked. He pulled a lever in his direction and Crimson started to move. "Darn you, whoever you are!" He pushed other buttons and a 'target locked' message appeared on the screen followed by 'Press the green button to activate laser beam mounted on both shoulders'. Asukaga curiously searched for the green button and pushed it. A red laser shot at the white G.U.N.D.A.M. in the front line.

"Who dares shoot at me?" Asthene cried. "Where is the suspect? He must pay!"

"I don't see anything, Asthene," said a voice from the screen of Asthene's G.U.N.D.A.M.

"Search the area, Ailyf!" Asthene commanded. "I cannot accept this damage!"

"Yes Sir!" came Ailyf, and he and three Zakus followed.

"They're headed here!" Asukaga thought worriedly. "I mustn't let them see me." He led Crimson to the hidden exit at the back of the warehouse and hid behind the mountain after the warehouse.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Asthene hollered at his comrades. Ailyf and the three other Zakus were slowly approaching the warehouse. Asthene impatiently tapped his foot. Angrily, he said, "Move! I'm going to shoot that rusty, old dump!"

Asthene locked on the warehouse and shot a missile at it. The warehouse exploded into pieces, exposing the mountain behind it where Asukaga was hiding. Asthene laughed maliciously, "That's more like it!

"Oh no!" Asukaga muttered frantically, shutting his eyes as he waited for another explosion.


	6. A Taste of Defeat

**FATE ENTWINES**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed

**A/N: **I'm going to keep this chap short first. Thanks.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Asthene chanted, leading his Gundam slowly towards the mountain.

Asukaga gulped as he paused his finger over the green button that would shoot his laser. He was only waiting for the right moment to strike.

Asthene gritted his teeth. "Darn it!" He sent another missile at the mountain. It burst into large rocks, revealing the crouched Crimson. "Aha! I found you, the little mouse!"

Asukaga yelped and pushed the green button. The laser fired at Asthene's Gundam and grazed its elegant shoulder. Asthene sat speechless.

"Are you all right, sir?" Ailyf asked. "Should we fight now?"

"YES!" Asthene screamed, pressing every offense button his fingers could reach.

Asukaga yelped again and typed in non-sense words on the keyboard. All his entries were denied. "Why isn't it working?" Asukaga slammed his fist on the screen.

Asthene laughed. "Dodge that, dog!"

A laser and rocket bombardment was pelted at Crimson. Asukaga fell limp and loosened his grip on the controls. _It's over. I'm finished. _He closed his eyes and reminisced every happy memory he had in his life. _Mom, Grandpa, the farm, the town, everyone… good bye…_ a woman with long blond hair smiled at him and hugged him tight. _Mom? Mom…I'll miss you…_Asukaga's eyes snapped open. In his eyes, a bud broke into pieces. He started to type fast on the keyboard. The screen of Crimson displayed a large cannon resting on its rear together with a large dome that could protect Crimson from different kinds of offenses. The large dome took shape, and received all the attacks shot at him by Asthene.

"What the--" Asthene gaped at Crimson as it still stood on its feet, carrying a large cannon on its shoulder.

"Eat this!" Asukaga yelled. The cannon shot a strong red beam at the white Gundam. When the smoke cleared, the Gundam's left arm and leg were disintegrated.

"Sir!" Ailyf cried. He and the other Zakus held the white Gundam and took flight.

"S—ir! Si—r!" crackled Ailyf's voice over the radio. "A—re you – al—l righ—t?"

Asthene stared at his hands. "I…lost… No…way… No…WAY! That pilot shall pay."

Asukaga sighed. He opened the cockpit and stood up. He stayed at the entrance and watched the Gundams fly away.


End file.
